Les nuits d'Arabie
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: C'est sous le soleil étouffant d'Arabie que Deidara se retrouvera bien mal gré lui a servir le second prince d'Arabie, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il devra alors répondre au désire du prince plus étrange les un que les autres. Résumé pourri je sais! OCC/Yaoi/M/Langue Vulgaire/ Présence de plein d'autre couple! (EN PAUSE)


-Stupide gamin! Hurla un homme en donnant un violent coup de pied au visage d'un garçon assit au sol.

Le soleil était au dans le ciel azure et la chaleur était étouffante. C'était toujours comme ça en Arabie. Au milieu d'un désert sans fin se dressait une grande ville marchande et connu pour ses moult richesses, Iwa. Un immense palais avait était construit en plein centre de la citée et l'on racontait que tout son toit était fait d'or. On aurais facilement pu croire qu'un prince y vivait, vu l'architecture royale de la demeure mais il n'en était rien. Le maitre de ses lieux était aussi le maitre de la ville et des quelques kilomètres de désert qui s'étendaient tout autour. Il prenait grand plaisir à ce pavaner dans toute la ville accompagné de ses esclaves. Car oui, dans ce triste monde, la grandeur d'un maitre se mesurait à son or, son palais et ses esclaves. Et en se moment même, l'un d'entre eu était entrain de se faire vulgairement frapper la tête par le pied de l'homme.

Le riche en question était gros. Énorme même. Cela prouvait qu'il manger à sa faim alors que le garçon qu'il prenait plaisir à battre était plus fin qu'une allumette. Le pauvre enfant avait eu le malheur de tomber sous la charge qu'il transportait, ce qui n'avait pas plus a son maitre, le tristement connu Boodel-Sama(1).

-Cette marchandise vaut plus que ta vie! Stupide esclave! Répétait le maitre sans pitié pour le plus jeune. Trainez le jusqu'à mon palais et frappez le jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance! Ordonna-t-il au deux gorilles qui l'entoureraient.

L'un des deux hommes avança jusqu'au corps du garçon étendu sur le sol, attrapa une grosse poignet de ses cheveux d'un blond or et le tira, sous les petites plainte de douleur de l'esclave, jusqu'au palais où il fut jeté dans un cachot pour recevoir les coups de battons promis par son maitre. Une fois que se fut fini, il dut aller préparer la salle réserver pour les inviter, faire la lessive à la main jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne rouge et faire le repas, aidez de trois autres esclaves comme lui. Voici le quotidien de Deidara. Jeune esclave venant d'un autre pays. Le garçon se remarquait de loin par ses cheveux uniques dans toute la ville et peut être même dans toute l'Arabie. Ils étaient très long et soyeux même si n'en prenait pas soin. Leur blondeur était telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de file d'or tiré par le soleil en cadeau pour l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu encore plus clair que le ciel d'été.

Un soupire bruyant échappa du bel éphèbe alors qu'il rangeait la salle réservé au grand invité. Toute la ville était affolé depuis plus d'un mois et son maitre était presque en transe. Il fallait dire que l'inviter de se soir était plutôt..unique. En effet, on ne recevait pas le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, second prince d'Arabie dans son palais tout les jours. Deidara ce fichait bien qu'il soit prince ou non, sa visite le gênait plus qu'autre chose car son maitre, Boodel-sama, avait les nerf à vif depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et son travaille avait triplet, voir même quadruplet.

À ce qu'il savait c'était pour une histoire de terre ou il ne savait quoi. Mais il devait admettre que voir son maitre courir dans tout les sens et suer comme un porc à cause de la pression et du stresse était un spectacle délectable pour l'esclave. Ce fut au coucher du soleil que la grande calèche royale arriva devant le palais. Deidara était penché sur une fenêtre, voulant voir le visage du très célèbre Sasuke. Quand enfin le prince sorti dans la calèche le blond sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« Un dieu »

Voila ce que pensa Deidara en voyant le jeune homme. Il avait des yeux noir plus profond que les abysses dans lequel l'esclave se sentit tomber. Ses cheveux avait la couleur des nuits sans étoiles. Son visage était fin sans être fragile et sa peau était pâle sans donner l'impression qu'il était malade.

Lentement…comme si le temps s'arrêter, le prince leva ses yeux qui croisèrent ceux du blond. Cela ne dura que quelques second…quelques minuscules second qui durèrent des heurs pour les deux hommes. Cet instant fut brisé par la voix grasse du maitre Boodel-sama qui accueilli le prince.

-Sasuke-Sama! Bienvenu dans mon humble palais! Entrez je vous en pris! Dit mielleusement Boodel en faisant une petite courbette pour insister l'homme au sang royale à entrer dans son palais.

« Humble? » pensa Deidara « De qui ce moque t-il ce vieux porcs ? »

En voyant la silhouette du prince disparaitre, le blond alla s'effondrer sur ce que l'on pouvait a peine qualifier de lit vu l'apparence de la banquette en boit. Puisque le prince était la, personne ne devait restait dans le palais. Les serviteurs était renvoyé chez eux et les esclave regagner leurs « chambres ». Les seul être vivant restant a l'exception du prince et du maitre était quelques filles de joie choisi par Boodel pour faire bonne impression à l'Uchiwa.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans une pièce luxueuse et éclairé par quelques bougies. De splendide tapis étaient éparpiller au sol ainsi que plusieurs cousins sur lesquels ils s'assirent. Quand ils furent installé, plusieurs femmes entèrent, les bras remplie de plats fumant et parfumant tout le palais d'une sublime odeur qui faisait baver les esclaves affamé. Elles s'assirent autour du prince en caressant ses épaules avec sensualité pour le détendre…ou l'inverse d'ailleurs.

-Alooors Sasuke-Sama? Que pensez vous de notre affaire? Demanda Boodel en se frottant les mains avec une sourire crispé.

-150 hectare de terre supplémentaire…ne trouvez vous pas que vous en demandez beaucoup? N'êtes vous pas assez riche comme ça? Demanda le prince d'une voix froide.

-Heu…je…

-Dites moi…qui est la jeune femme au cheveux soleil que j'ai vu par une fenêtre?

-Heu…une femme au cheveux soleil?

Le maitre réfléchit mais ne voyait pas quel femme avait des cheveux or. La seule personne de toute la ville qui avait des cheveux de cette couleur unique c'était…Le maitre pâlit en se rendant compte de qui le prince parlait.

-heu…Sauf votre honneur mon excellence…ce n'était pas une femme…il s'agit d'un homme…

-Un homme?…amenez le.

-Quoi? Mais-

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase quand il se retrouva face à face au regard terrifiant qu'avais l'homme devant lui. Il ordonna à une fille d'aller chercher le jeune homme le plus vite possible. La jeune femme quitta la pièce et marcha d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs désert du palais pour arriver dans une petite salle ou plusieurs esclaves dormaient à même le sol. Parmi eux, un certain blond les yeux clos que la prostituée réveilla avec un coup de pied au visage, comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire détritus. Deidara grogna doucement, n'aimant pas être troublé dans son sommeil de cette manière, même si c'était habituel. La femme lui fit signe de la suivre d'un mouvement de la tête et sorti de la pièce, accompagné par le blond, encore a moitié endormit. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les couloirs du palais avant d'arriver dans la pièce ou les attendaient le maitre des lieux et le prince au cheveux noir.

La vu du prince affalait sur les cousin, vêtu simplement d'un pantalons de soie noir, sur lequel on avait tissé des file d'argent réveilla rapidement le blond. Le torse musclé et blanc de Sasuke était entièrement offert a la vu de l'esclave et ses yeux encre semblaient vouloir sonder son âme.

-Je vous le prend. Annonça l'homme de sang royale en brisant le silence. Je vous offre gracieusement 100 hectares en échange de cet esclave.

Le silence brisait par la voix de Sasuke revint aussitôt. Tous regardaient Sasuke sans comprendre, Deidara le premier. Le maitre Boodel passait lentement son regard de l'esclave au prince et du prince à l'esclave.

-100...100 hectares de terre…en échange de Deidara? Répéta lentement le maitre. Mai..Mais enfin, Uchiwa-Sama, cet esclave ne vaut pas tout de même pas 100 hectares de terre?!

-Dois je comprendre que vous refuser mon offre? Demande le prince d'une voix plus froide que les pire nuits de tempête que L'arabie est connu.

-Non non! Bien sur que non! J'accepte avec joie mon prince! Il est à vous! Prenait le!

-Hein?! Pas question!

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers Deidara qui venait de parler pour la première fois. Les filles le regardèrent outré. Il refusait? Elles auraient vendu leur âmes au diable pour servir un homme tel que Sasuke et lui, misérable esclave il osait refuser?

-Sale insecte! Cria Boodel en se levant.

-Je ne suis pas un objet! Je refuse de me taire alors que je suis troqué contre des hectares!

-Je vais te-

-Suffis! Dit Le brun d'une voix qui arrêtait net toute protestation.

Il se leva doucement et marcha vers l'adolescent qui recula instinctivement jusqu'à ce retrouvait dos au mur. Il réalisa à cet instant à quel point il était petit et fin par rapport au descendant du rois. Celui-ci le dépassait au moins d'une tête. Le prince posa doucement sa main sur le mur, juste a coter du visage de Deidara alors que son autre main attrapait son menton.

-Tu refuse esclave? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude qui fit frémir le plus petit.

-Je…Même si je suis un esclave…je suis quand même un humain…Marmonna Deidara en détournant les yeux.

La seul présence du prince était étouffante, il avait l'impression d'agonisait. Sa colère c'était évaporé et a présent, tout ce qu'il était en état de ressentir, c'était la peur…cet homme faisait tout simplement peur. Un sourire étrange et cruel étira les lèvres du prince alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur l'esclave.

-Pense tu vraiment qu'un vulgaire esclave comme toi à son mot a dire face à une décision du prince? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Deidara baissa finalement les yeux, incapable de répondre à l'homme face a lui. Celui-ci sourit, satisfait de son effet et se recula en se retournant vers le maitre des lieux qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début de la scène.

-Voila qui est réglé, nous partons demain à la première heur. Il se tourna vers le blond. Soit près d'ici la, c'est claire?

-O…oui maitre…

Ce fut ainsi que la journée du blond s'acheva. Le lendemain, comme l'avait ordonné le prince, ils partirent très tôt dans la matinée, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Le jeune homme au cheveux or fut presque jeté dans la calèche à marchandise, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa honte et son mal être. Le voyage fut long…interminable même pour le pauvre adolescent. La chaleur du désert était étouffante comme jamais, lui donnant des nauséed et des vertiges. Sa gourde fut bien vite vidait par sa soif dévorante et de plus en plus insupportable. Il ne tarda pas a perde connaissance, se laissant tomber sur la surface dure du bois de la calèche…

« Chaud…trop chaud…non…non il ne fais pas chaud..il fait bon…hein?! »

Surpris par la fraicheur du lieu où il se trouvait, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour regardait autour de lui. Il était dans une grande chambre, allonger sur un lit couvert de draps en soie noir. De granded colonnes étaient placé au chaque coin du lit, lui donnant un air royale. La chambre était essentiellement noir mais luxueuse et immense. Il baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements qui avaient étaient changeaient eux aussi. Sa tunique en lambeau avait était changer pour un pantalons transparent jaune or a travers lequel on voyant ses jambes. Il portait des colliers qui semblaient couteux et des bracelets étaient attacher a ses poignet. La seul chose qui montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un esclave était les chaines a ses pieds.

-Où…Où suis-je? Demanda-t-il a voix haute pour lui-même.

-Dans ma chambre. Répondit une voix grave et glacial.

Le blond se redressa et tomba sur ses yeux abysse de Sasuke qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La reflexe, le bel esclave sauta du lit pour reculer, n'aimant pas la proximité du prince.

-Q..c'est quoi ces vêtement?! Demanda-t-il en rougissant, embarrasser que son corps soit exposer de cette manière.

-Tout les esclaves sont habillé comme ça, père ne tolèrent pas que les esclaves soit mal vêtu car il dit que ça entache la beauté du palais.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans votre chambre?!

Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent gravement, coupant le souffle de Deidara. Il se décala doucement en ordonnant un dure « Entre! », laissant place a un jeune homme imposant. Il portait les même vêtements que Deidara en rouge et noir. Ses cheveux étaient roux et ses yeux étaient…étrange celons le jeune homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixait les orbe étrange de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Ils étaient entièrement violet et des cercle étaient tracé se répétant en boucle de plus en plus petit. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'imposant, on aurait facilement pu croire qu'il faisait parti de la noblesse si des chaines n'étaient pas attacher a ses pieds.

-Il s'appelle Pein, c'est un esclave comme toi, il va t'apprendre comment travailler, maintenant sortez d'ici!

Le petit blondinet ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce en détalant comme un lapin. Il se retrouva dans les couloirs qui étaient tout aussi majestueux que la chambre du prince. Il lui fallu un long moment avant de prendre conscience du regard amusé de Pein sur lui.

-Heu…qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Dit moi le p'tit nouveau…qu'est-ce que tu faisait dans le lit du prince? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a déjà fait écarté les cuisses?!

-Quoi?! Pas du tout je-

-Mais oui mais oui! C'est même pas la peine d'essayer de te défendre! Aller suis moi princesse

-N..ne m'appelle pas princesse!

-Oui oui princesse!

Les deux esclaves se mirent aà marcher, le roux riant gaiement, jubilant en faisant crier le petit nouveau de colère en l'appelant « princesse ». Il regagna enfin son sérieux en arrivant dans une pièce immense, carrelé et totalement vide. Deidara regarda la pièce sans comprendre avant de voir Pein lui tendre un seau d'eau et un chiffon avec un grand sourire.

-T..t'es pas sérieux la…

-Si! Aller! Au boulot! Il faut que le sol brille pour demain!

Le roux frappa le dos du plus jeune avec un grand sourire en attrapant un chiffons pour le plonger dans l'eau et se mit a quatre patte pour frotter le sol. Deidara soupira de désespoir avant de prendre à son tour un torchon et de commencer a laver.

-Au faite princesse, je connais toujours pas ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Deidara et ne m'appelle pas princesse!

-Tu ne viens pas d'Arabie pas vrai? Demanda Pein en regardant le jeune homme frotter le sol.

-Non, comment tu le sais?

-Tes cheveux…ils sont comme le soleil…c'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux pareille. Dit il en tendant la main pour toucher les files d'or de l'esclave. Ils sont doux aussi…

-Je viens d'un petit village qui s'appelle Suna, ce n'est pas en Arabie mais là bas beaucoup de personne on les cheveux de la même couleur que moi. Et toi?

-je suis originaire d'un petit village proche de la frontière mais il à était détruit il y a longtemps et les survivant du massacre on était esclavagé, comme moi. Et toi? Comment es tu devenu un esclave.

-J'ai était vendu par mon père au seigneur Boodel, tu le connais?

-Ce vieux avare?! Et comment que je le connais! Il est connu partout pour son caractère pourris! Tu as bien du courage! Etre à son servis à pas du être de tout repos.

Le commentaire de Pein fit rire Deidara de bon cœur. Ils parlèrent un long moment tout en effectuant leur dur labeur.

-Et heu…tes yeux…qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Demanda timidement Deidara après un court instant de silence.

-Mes yeux? Rien en particulier, juste une déformation de naissance, t'as pas à être aussi gêné, beaucoup de gens me demande ce que j'ai, ça n'a rien de spécial.

Deidara soupira de soulagement, heureux de ne pas avoir touché un point sensible chez son compagnons. Finalement, la discutions reprit de plus belle durant un long moment.

-Fini! Cria Deidara en levant les bras au ciel au bout de plusieurs heurs. Ah! Mes mains me font tellement mal!

Pein ne pu se retenir de rire en regardant le blond se frotter les mains.

-Laisse moi voir un peu a quoi ça ressemble. Dit le roux en prenant les mains de Deidara rougit par le travaille. Oula! Tu vas avoir de belle cloque toi!

- Ça commence bien! Le plaignit il.

Les deux compagnons d'infortune repartirent dans un nouvelle éclat de rire avant qu'une jeune femme au cheveux bleu coiffé en chignons n'arrive dans la pièce.

-Pein, le cuisinier ma envoyé te dire qu'on mang-…Elle fut couper dans sa phrase en regardant Deidara avant de lancer un regard interrogatif a Pein.

-C'est un petit nouveau, il s'appelle Deidara et il vient de Iwa! Il était au servis de Boodel.

-Boodel? Répéta la jeune femme. Hé bien, t'as pas eu de chance dans le vie! Enfin! Rassure toi, ici on est bien mieux traité que là bas!

-Heu…comment le savez-vous? Vous avez travaillez pour lui? Demanda le nouveau.

-Non mais Hinata oui, c'est une esclave qui travaille en cuisine, elle était au ordre de se porcs avant d'arriver ici.

-Tu la connais? Demanda Pein en se tournant vers Deidara.

-Non désolé, il faut dire qu'on était plutôt nombreux là bas.

-Bon! La discutions se sera pour plus tard! Soit vous mangez maintenant soit vous mangez pas!

-On mange! Crièrent Deidara et Pein d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire.

Les trois esclavew marchèrent ensemble vers les cuisines. Durant le trajet, Deidara appris que le nom de la jeune femme était Konan et qu'elle était une amie d'enfance de Pein. D'après ce qu'ils lui avait dit, ils étaient née et avait grandi au même village mais avait était séparé lorsque celui-ci avait était rasé et c'étaient retrouver ici par miracle. Il appris aussi que Sasuke était le cadet de la famille, qu'il avait un grand frère nommé Itachi, que son père s'appelait Fugaku et sa mère Mikoto. Il appris aussi que rois avait un frère nommé Madara et que celui-ci ne résidé pas au palais royale.

Après un bon quart d'heur de marche dans le palais ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce ou était entassé plusieurs esclave, mangeant avec faim. Konan et Pein amenèrent Deidara devant un grand chaudron où bouillait une soupe qui sentait vraiment bon. Les trois amis se servir généreusement et s'assirent au sol dans un coin pour parler de tout et de rien avant que Konan lève la main pour attirer l'attention d'une jeune femme.

-Hinata! Vient vite, on a un petit nouveau!

Une superbe demoiselle se retourna en entendant la voix de son ami. Ses cheveux étaient noir sombre comme l'encre des vieux livres. Ses yeux, eux, étaient ivoire, ce qui surpris Deidara. Était elle aveugle? Visiblement non puisqu'elle s'approcha du groupe et s'inclina devant Deidara qui rougit en faisait de même.

-Enchanter, je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga et toi?

-Moi? Heu..Deidara. Répondit il embarrassé.

-Il était au servis de Boodel! Ajouta Pein amusé.

La jeune femme pâlit en entendant le nom de son précédant maitre mais se calma bien vite en souhaitant la bienvenu a Deidara. Elle s'assit avec le petit groupe, alors qu'ils allaient recommencer à discuter, trois autres esclaves s'approchèrent d'eux, attirer par la phrase qu'avait lancer Konan en parlant d'un nouveau. Deidara les regarda longuement, les détaillant attentivement. L'un avait des cheveux étrangement blancs tiré en arrière et des yeux violets. Il était plutôt grand et imposant mais ce n'était rien par rapport à celui qui était a sa droit. Celui-ci était vraiment géant, sa peau était foncé, il avait les cheveux brun et contrairement au autre esclave, il ne portait pas un simple pantalons légèrement transparent mais une tunique à manche longue qui le recourait entièrement. Le dernier était nettement plus petit que les deux autres mais il était de loin le plus étrange. Ses cheveux était vert et cour mais c'était son visage qui intriguait Deidara. La moitié de celui-ci était blanc et l'autre était noir.

-Deidara, je te présente Hidan, Kakuzu et Zetsu! Les gars je vous présente Deidara, notre princesse! S'exclama Pein, déclenchant de vives rougeurs sur les joues de Deidara.

-Arrête avec ça toi!

-Princesse? Comment ça? Demanda Zetsu d'une petite voix timide.

-Il était dans le lit de Sasuke-sama quand je l'ai vu!

-Sérieux?! Demanda Hidan en se penchant sur le blond qui recula instinctivement. Me dit pas qu'tu lui a déjà donné ton cul?!

-Hidan! Gémit Konan, outré par les paroles de celui-ci. Deidara n'écoute pas se pervers!

-Pourquoi pas? C'est une possibilité, avec son visage de p'tite vierge effaroucher je s'rais pas surpris qu'il passe vite fait bien fit à la casserole!

-Qui tu traite de vierge effaroucher?! S'emporta Deidara.

-Quoi t'es pas vierge? On t'as déjà fourré l'cu-Aie!

L'esclave avait était couper dans ses propos par une claque à l'arrière de la tête donner par Kakuzu, resté silencieux jusque la.

-Tais toi crétin, Deidara, excuse cet imbécile s'il te plais. Demanda-t-il le plus poliment et calmement du monde.

-Heu…o…ok

Après ce petit incident, tous se remirent a manger comme si de rien n'était. Visiblement, tous avaient l'habitude des commentaire déplacé et vulgaire d'Hidan et même si ses sous entendus sexuelle était très embarrassant pour le blond, celui-ci devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt amusant en fin de compte. Durant le reste la journée, Deidara du courir d'un bout à l'autre du palais pour accomplir un grand nombres de taches ménagères plus fatigante les une que les autres.

Pour Deidara, la journée ne se fini que lorsque le la lune fut haute dans le ciel sombre. Il couru presque pour regarder la chambre au esclave. Certes, ce n'était la chambre du prince mais c'était nettement mieux que j'ai son ancien maitre. Même si tout les esclave dormaient dans la même pièce, ils disposer de matelas et de couverture, ce qui paru exceptionnelle au yeux du blond. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la couchette, soupirant de bien être au contact moelleux sur sa peau. Il ferma doucement ses yeux bleu pour plonger dans un sommeille étrangement réparateur ou un certain brun vint hanter ses rêve.

(1): Boodel n'est pas un personnage de Naruto, il vient du manga « Magi the Labyrinthe Magique »


End file.
